U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,183 (Huber) discloses a dome shaped baffle structure that is held in position within a pipe by an annular baffle carriage. A line is attached to a lug positioned on a concave surface of the dome shaped baffle. Upon a force being exerted upon a lug, the dome shaped baffle collapses and is released from the baffle carriage.